Anime Boys
Anime Boys are an Australian boy band from Melbourne consisting of members of Carson Ryley, James Harper, Mark Bonham, Alan Banner and Dale Beverly. They are based of Five. The band formed in 2017 by the same team that managed the Scent Girls before they launched their career. Anime Boys enjoyed remarkable success worldwide, particularly in their native Australia, as well as United Kingdom, most of the rest of Europe and Asia. History 2017-18: Formation and Debut In Early 2017, an advertisement was placed in most of the Australian newspaper, asking young male singers/dancers to audition for a boy band, Love Live! and Scent Girls- style group. King Daniell, who had earlier created the Scent Girls, thought the time was right for a male group with a mix of Love Live. Over 3,000 hopefuls auditioned and they finally narrowed down to only 14, five of whom had arranged themselves into a group while waiting for their audition. The auditions resulted in a provisional casting of nine members: James Harper, Mark Bonham, Alan Banner, Dale Beverly, Carson Ryley, and stand-by members Ashley Millard, Branden Garner, Lindsay Hanson and Toby Eads. Millard and Garner were later cut when the final five were chosen in 5th May 2017 and Eads couldn't attend the final selection. Lindsay Hanson made it into the band originally, but he later quit the band because it was too much for him. Hanson later went on with his solo career. The stand-by members would later become Tour members with a new member, Clayton Beasley. In August 2017, Anime Boys did their first Anime Boys Anime Party! The band subsequently were signed by Kirby Ogden and RCA Records for a six-album deal. Odgen would show Love Live to the band for some dance rehearsals. But first, Odgen wanted to do a English song. In December 2017, Anime Boys released their debut single "Slam Dunk (Da Funk)", which debuted at number 10 in the UK Singles Charts. The song was also released in the U.S. in 2018 but had little chart success. It failed to peaked on the ARIA Charts. Anime Boys earned their first major international hit, "Snow Halation" which cracked the U.S. top 10 and earned Gold status there soon after. It peaked Number 2 on the ARIA Charts. The debut self-titled album peaked at number 27 in the U.S. Billboard 200 and topped the charts in other countries worldwide, including the UK. "Youngblood" was released in late 2018 in the U.S., only to receive lukewarm reception. The group embarked upon an Oceania tour with Australian pop rock band 5 Seconds of Summer. Still from the first album, "I Want You", "All Star", and "Eternal Flame" were all released as singles in the UK throughout 2018. Anime Boys reached the top 5 in several countries around the world, and the latter two singles each rose to the number two spot in the UK, failing to beat Calvin Harris and Sam Smith's Promises and Ariana Grande's Thank U, Next. Members *Carson Ryley (born 11 August 1996) (2017-) *James Harper (born 20 March 1998) (2017-) *Mark Bonham (born 10 August 1998) (2017-) *Alan Banner (born 16 April 2000) (2017-) *Dale Beverly (born 4 December 2000) (2017-) Tour Members The tour members were originally stand-by members but Daniell rehired them for touring. Daniell hired Clayton Beasley as a replacement of Lindsay Hanson (born 17 September 1996). They have a own band too. It's called "Anime Formula" *Ashley Millard (born 4 August 1997) (2018-) *Branden Garner (born 18 June 1997) (2018-) *Clayton Beasley (born 29 July 1999) (2018-) *Toby Eads (born 28 October 1998) (2018-) Mini Units Bands During the very early years, Daniell wanted to look like Love Live. However, when the stand-by members got kicked out, it got scraped. To Sync *Carson Ryley *Alan Banner *Lindsay Hanson Boys Power Operation *Toby Eads *James Harper *Dale Beverly Medic Of Freaks *Mark Bonham *Ashley Millard *Branden Garner Anime Party Anime Boys has Anime Party once a year. It held on 15th of August. If you want to see more, Anime Boys Anime Party! Influences Anime Boys has Influenced by New Kids on the Block, Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Five, BTS and Why Don't We. They also has influenced by Frontroad Boys and N Mirror. Controversies Anime Boys' Wild House On 10 May 2017, The Anime Boys moved in Ringwood, Victoria. it was reported that Anime Boys' neighbors were meeting with city council members and police officials regarding whether to file a class-action public nuisance lawsuit against the Anime Boys. This lead to crowds of fans to gather outside the Anime Boys' residence, and noise complaints by neighbors. One night on 5 November 2017, the Anime Boys were evicted from their house. They moved back from their families. Discography See also Anime Boys discography Albums *Anime Boys (2018) *Just Listen to Us (2019) Singles Slam Dunk Cover.jpg|Slam Dunk (Da Funk) (1 December 2017) Snow Halation Everybody Double-A Side.jpg|Snow Halation/Everybody (2 March 2018) Snow Halation Only A-Side.jpg|Snow Halation (2 March 2018) I Want You.jpg|I Want You (3 June 2018) All Star.jpeg|All Star (21 August 2018) Youngblood Album.PNG|Youngblood (27 October 2018) Eternal Flame Photo.jpg|Eternal Flame (16 November 2018) Gallery April 2017.PNG|April 2017 June 2017.png|June 2017 15 October 2017.png|15 October 2017 Early Christmas October2017.jpg|It is Christmas Already? (15/16 October 2017) Nov 2017.jpeg|November 2017 Nov 2017 2.jpg|November 2017 Dec 2017.jpg|December 2017 New Year Eve 2017.jpg|New Year Eve 2017 31DEC2017.jpg|31 December 2017 Very Poor Photo of Anime Boys in March 2018.png|March 2018 (Very Poor Quality) Anime Boys March 2018 Black and White.png|Better Quality of the March 2018 Photo (but Black and White) March 2018.jpg|March 2018 April 2018.jpg|April 2018 (Cover Used in the Japanese Version) Out and About May 2018.jpg|Out and About (May 2018) Pool June 2018.jpg|At the Pool (June 2018) Pool Photo June 2018.jpg|Pool Photo (June 2018) July 2018.jpg|July 2018 Anime Boys in Australia.png|In Australia (August 2018) Them Silming August 2018.png|Say Smile! (August 2018) At a 5 Seconds of Summer Show 2018 (WITH LOVE LIVE).PNG|At the Meet You There Tour (7 August 2018) AB at Darling Harbour.png|At the International Convention Centre Sydney (9 August 2018) At the Westfield Burwood.png|Performing at Westfield Parramatta (10 August 2018) V 2018 AUSAugust2018.jpg|On Channel V) (Mid-August 2018) AnimeBoysSep2018.png|September 2018 Oct 2018.jpg|October 2018 BadHairDayOnMTV.jpg|2018 MTV Europe Music Awards (4 November 2018) December 2018.jpg|December 2018 January 2019.jpg|January 2019 AnimeBoys2019.jpg|Mid-January 2019 Category:2017 Category:Band Category:Anime Boys